1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle seating, and more particularly to a seat apparatus make as a part of or in combination with a vehicle tailgate.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,154 describes a mounting system for a conventional tailgate of a pick-up truck that is capable of situating the tailgate so as to minimize drag and at the same time provide effective use of the tailgate. Two mounting brackets are each structured to include a base for being mounted upon the top tend of a respective sidewall of a pick-up truck cargo bed. Each of the mounting brackets is further structured with a particular fitting for interfacing with reciprocably shaped fittings on the tailgate to removably secure, in a selectively lockable manner, the tailgate to the fittings, in the same manner that the tailgate conventionally attaches to the conventional fittings located at the inside wall of the sidewalls of the pick-up truck.
Denvir, U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,008 describes a tailgate plate that is arranged for displacement from a vertical position extending over an entrance opening of a vehicular truck bed, wherein the tailgate is arranged for displacement to a second position orthogonally and forwardly oriented relative to the first position permitting access of air movement through the entrance opening of the truck bed to improve aerodynamics and increase the fuel efficiency of the truck, and wherein the tailgate is arranged for displacement to a third position orthogonally and rearwardly oriented relative to the first position and in the same plane as the truck bed floor, allowing cargo to be loaded and unloaded in the accustomed manner.
Hicks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,284 describes a self-propelled vehicle for transporting personnel and/or small cargoes including a seat for the driver and a cargo-carrying bed or floor located rearwardly of the seat. The floor includes a stationary, generally flat first platform and a movable section including a generally flat second platform and a rear wall member extending generally perpendicular to the second platform. The movable floor section is supported from the rear portion of the vehicle frame for selective pivotal movement between a raised or cargo-carrying position where the second platform is generally coplanar with the first platform and the rear wall member serves to confine cargo on the floor and a lowered or passenger-carrying position where the rear wall member can serve as a step for a passenger to step up and sit on the stationary platform and also serve as a foot rest for a rearward-facing passenger(s) sitting on the stationary platform. The movable floor section is releasably held in the raised position by a pair of laterally spaced arms, each of which, at the outer end, is pivotally supported from the movable floor section and, at the inner end, is provided with a detent notch which is biased into releasable engagement with a pin located on the vehicle frame beneath the stationary platform by a spring connected between the inner end of the arm and the vehicle frame.
Cavanaugh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,774 describes a seat for supporting an individual relative to an exterior panel of the vehicle. The inventive device includes a seat assembly pivotably mounted within an aperture in an exterior body panel of a vehicle. A latch assembly retains the seat assembly within the body panel and can be selectively actuated to permit releasing of the seat assembly into a horizontal position, whereby an individual can be supported relative to the vehicle exterior.
The prior art does not teach a tailgate seating apparatus of the type shown herein. The prior art, in Cavanaugh does teach a panel seat for a truck. However, the prior art does not teach that a seating apparatus may be made integral with a tailgate to provide the improvements taught in the present disclosure and having the related advantages as described in the following summary.